


The Nightmare Assignment

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [30]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Team Mustang - Freeform, fictober 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For Fictober Day 29: “At least it can’t get any worse.”An assignment for Team Mustang goes horribly, horribly wrong.





	The Nightmare Assignment

The day was certainly not the best. Despite the fact that Roy’s men were some of the best in all of Amestris, this mission was proving challenging. Breda had broken his arm after jumping out a window after their target. Fuery had lost a shoe somehow. Havoc was currently laying in an alley, unconscious. It was pouring rain, completely out of season for the East.

“At least it can’t possibly get any worse,” Riza muttered, cleaning her pistol again for the fourth time.

“I wouldn’t speak so quickly,” Breda replied, wincing as his arm shifted.

“What would make it worse?” Riza replied. “Havoc’s laying in the alley. Your arm is broken. My guns are going to rust. And Fuery’s lost his shoe. We’re in about the worst place we’ve ever been in.”

“Good morning team! How’s it going?”

The three heads in the room whirled around, eyes narrowing at the bright smile on Roy Mustang’s face. He had enough competence to at least read the room, and let his smile fade.

“Glad you could join us, Sir,” Riza muttered.

“Not going so well,” Roy muttered, looking around the room and taking stock of his men. “Where’s Havoc?”

“The alley behind the hotel on Arlington Street. We were going to go back for him but…”

Roy nodded. “Heymans?”

“Broken arm,” he waved with his right hand. “Jumped out a window and landed wrong.”

“You’re going to have to replace my gun, Colonel.”

“And I’ll need to requisition new shoes,” Fuery muttered.

“And the target?”

Riza looked around the room. None of them wanted to admit that the whole purpose of their mission had evaded them. Fuery was suddenly busy with his radio equipment, and Breda was using his right hand to muss his hair.

“Oh come on!”

“It’s not our fault!” Riza shot back. “We’ve been trailing him for weeks and nothing! Now we have a lead and we’re overworked! I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in four days. I am working on about thirty minutes right now.”

Roy fell silent. “Well… Look, all you have to do is catch him, and then I’ll give you all a vacation.”

“I’m gonna need medical leave,” Breda grumbled.

“Okay, medical leave for Heymans and a vacation for the rest of you.”

Riza rolled her eyes. “You’ll owe us a lot more than just a vacation,” she muttered. She checked her pistol one more time. “C’mon Colonel. You’re the only one of us who hasn’t been put out of commission.” She stood, grabbing his arm and dragging him back out of the room.

“Riza?” Roy asked once they were outside in the rain.

“You’re ridiculous, about this mission. Did Grumman put you up to it?”

“Riza, why does it matter?”

“Because your men are not doing well. We haven’t had a chance to go back for Havoc yet. I’d send Breda and Fuery, but between the broken arm and the missing shoe, it’s not going to work. So you need to send someone to get him, and make sure he doesn’t have any permanent brain damage. And then we have to go after him.” Riza looked up at the sky. “Except you’re  _ useless _ when it rains.” She groaned, but there was a smile on her face. “So you’ll just have to look after me and provide backup if you can.”

“Of course, Lieutenant.” 

Riza nodded. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
